Industrial Bellows
Basic Information The Industrial Bellows is a box with open sides made of rusty red-brown metal with light grey rivets that contains an animated light red-brown foot pump that can be switched on or off. How to obtain Industrial Bellows cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These Bellows can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted Industrial Bellows are included in the Industrial Pack and building kits for Industrial Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not the crafting recipe for these Bellows. Already crafted Industrial Bellows can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted Industrial Bellows will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Industrial Bellows is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R44 in June 2017, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Industrial Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft 4 Industrial Bellows at a time, you will need: * 3 Iron Rods made from Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chest * 1 Obsidian Rod made from an Obsidian (Bar) in a Processor * 1x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chest, or obtainable from Keepas of any kind * 2 pieces of Leather obtainable from Pigsies, Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets and only rarely from Leafies or Night Leafies, either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use Industrial Bellows can be placed into the game world for building purposes or decoration. You can rotate Industrial Bellows by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The animated part of Industrial Bellows can be switched on or off by pointing the cursor at the Bellows after placing them into a game world and either clicking the right mouse button or pressing "F" as the default key. Their interactivity can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Industrial Bellows can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this lock your Bellows by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the Bellows with a Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Industrial Bellows, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the Industrial Bellows. If they are either builders on your claim or on the game world if the Industrial Bellows is not placed on a claim, then other players might not only activate/deactivate the Bellows, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol (use the Wiring Tool to activate the Bellows and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window) lets you define the minimum permission rank for the Industrial Bellows that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the Industrial Bellows with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (Bellows), on claims it's automatically set to "claim builders". When raising the permission level of Industrial Bellows with the padlock symbol, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to to pick them up or to change their settings (including "can interact") to switch the Industrial Bellows on/off. Using this same settings window, you can also rename the Industrial Bellows by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Industrial Bellows that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take Industrial Bellows if players have set the permission level of the Bellows above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Store Category:Industrial